No Longer Alone in This World
by headoverheels4you
Summary: Wemma fluff! When Will and Emma spend so long apart will their relationship be the price or will it become something special? reveiw if you want more!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own glee.**

**Characters: Will and Emma**

**No Longer Alone.**

Four months. That's all it took was four months to complete the papers to finally go through with his divorce. Though it would have been done sooner if Terri would have cooperated the first time they tried.

Emma was still alone she had returned back to Mckinley High only because her therapist said it was good for her. Yes Emma started seeing a therapist about a month after leaving the school. A month after leaving Will with their kiss. She had to leave, she thought it was the only way not to be completely torn inside. Though to her surprise that one particular high school might be the only thing from her life crashing on her.

She had also began to work on her mysophobia a little each day taking a door handle without wiping it was her new thing.

That fateful day that they kissed replayed in her mind and so did the spoken words that still lingered.

"Emma please don't go, I-I want to work this out with Terri and you."

"Work out what Will? Your still married and I'm just the girl who was your friend." Emma felt her face grow hotter than it was before knowing that it was red by now.

"No your more than a friend Emma you're something I cant even explain but its like every time I'm by you I smile a bit more than I should."

"Will we cant I'm - I'm sorry but if you want to make a new commitment you need to end an old one first." She picked up her box and simply walked down the hall and left him in awe.

A few weeks later they were still talking he would tell her how the grueling divorce was going and she'd tell him about her boring day around her house and out searching for jobs.

Then the conversation turned to the fact that their high school was still in need of a guidence consulor and after confiding with her own therapist she decided to resume her spot. They ate lunch together every day and he tried so hard to prove he still wanted to be with her and still wanted to try this.

She would walk into her office with little things like notes on paper with hearts and smiles drawn all around it or other small things like helping her with her file reports on all the kids.

He would also very willingly give up all his spare time to help her or just see her when he could. They were growing fond of each other quite quickly although it was more like they were falling in love because she was already fond of him and he knew without her he wouldn't survive in this school.

Four months later that all changed one day when she walked into her office early before most teachers came to school and she had recently noticed she gets there before Will too.

She walked into her office not wiping down the door handle, progress she hoped, and sat at her desk. She noticed something was out of place till she looked down and saw a big orange envelope that was pretty thick.

She opened it not knowing what it was. It was a document that contained both Will and Terri's signatures for the divorce. Emma's face beemed as she realized Will was single and she knew she wanted him and waiting four months hadn't changed that.

He stayed in his room all morning figuring she would find him when she's ready.

"Will?"

"Hey Emma.!" he saw she was holding the envelope in her hands and a big smile crossed his face.

"I see you got my daily letter." He smiled even wider.

"Well its not exactly covered in hearts and smiley faces but I think it may be the best letter I've ever received in my whole 30 years of life." she giggled a bit then smiled.

"Emma I just want you to know that I've waited and I will keep waiting for you just promise you will always be there for me."

"Will, I wasn't making any moves because you were waiting I wasn't because I was waiting." Her smile turned into a puppy face with her big eyes.

"So you mean I could have had you all this time?" He walked alittle closer to her.

"Well no I wouldn't have wanted anything other than a friendship until you were finally divorced."

"Well now I am." He smiled big as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips enough to make an impact on Emma.

"Will." She whispered. "Im done waiting." He looked her in the eyes and she smiled that smile that always won his heart from day one when he didn't admitt he loved her.

"Me too." He smiled as a tear ran down his face. She wiped it away and he picked her up in excitement, twirling her around and they both laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own glee.

Characters: Will and Emma

**_

* * *

_No Longer Alone Chapter.2**

After Will finally set Emma on the floor she looked around his room. Not knowing what she was looking for his eyes followed as they both saw the boxes of things Will had taken from his and Terri's old apartment, the matress that now had a non-covered pillow and a small thin sheet. Will immediately grew alittle ashamed at what his life had become. He knew he needed an apartment soon but he hadn't had the time to look for one.

Emma was never forward or she tried not to be ever but when it came to him the fact she had already waited for him so long was driving her nuts.

"Will um, Why don't you stay with me for a while, I mean I don't really have the space but I would hate to see you spend more time here than you need to plus im lonely in my house alone so it would be my pleasure."

"Emma I would really appreciate it so much but are you sure that I wouldn't be to much trouble?"

"Will I wouldn't mind at all, really." Emma smiled.

"Thank you so much!" He kissed her again on the lips more passionatly than the last one.

Together they loaded his already packed things into the back of her car and got in. On their way to her house, which was only about twenty minuets from the school, they had stopped at a gas station so she could fill her up her tank. Will walked into the little shop and bought a bag of M&M's.

As he came back out he saw Emma had finished filling her tank and was sitting in her car singing out loud but with the windows all the way up so no one could here her. Will peaked into her drivers window and scared her alittle to the point she jumped till she realized who it was. She rolled her window down half way and Will popped his head in.

"M&M?" He asked as he held out the bag.

"Mhmm." she said daintly as he dumped a few into her hand.

He walked over to the passenger side and got in he noticed she had eaten all of the candies he gave her except for the red ones. He looked at her questionly as she stared at the red ones.

"Em? Are you alright?" He asked a bit concered.

"What? Oh yea yes im fine. Great actually." Will could tell Emma was sweating some because the red of the candy was now staining her hands.

"Why aren't you eating the red ones then?" He automatically asked.

"Well its just I remember when Ken took me to the Tulip-A-Looza and he bought us M&M's to share and well he said red was his favorite color and he always saved them for last." She looked into Wills eyes. She wasn't going to cry but she was hurt still thinking of how she made that poor man feel.

"Emma It's ok to have memories, they wont always go away you know." Will was recalling a memory with Terri he had as he tried to calm her once to.

Emma swallowed hard and was staring into his eyes a good three minuets before a car honked their horn to use the gas pump and they jumped from their trans.

Emma immediately rolled down her window and threw the red M&M's out the window.

"Nothing but old memories." She said as she wiped off her hand with a wet-nap she had laying around.

"Old memories." Will copied her.

"And we will make new ones." She smiled as they drove away trotting down the road towards her house, or their house now.


End file.
